Who Knew?
by marykatebooks
Summary: The last thing Karl expected that night was a 3 year old coming to his door, claiming to be his daughter. But that is exactly what he gets. Assuming the title of father is one of the hardest things he's had to do, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.


Sup, y'all. Long time no see! So I wrote this earlier this year but it only just occurred to me that maybe I should post it. I really like it and I hope y'all do to. Enjoy.

/

Her eyes were glued to the TV and his eyes were glued to her.

The sounds of bright cartoon characters were drowned out by his own thoughts. She did kind of look like him. He almost felt bad for staring at her so hard when she first showed up. After he read that letter she handed to him, Karl was sure he had a small heart attack. He just had to do a bit of investigating on his own. Sure enough, her eyes were a deep chocolate with little flecks of gold, just like his. Plus she had his nose, that was unmistakable, undeniable. And he had to be honest...that shook him more than he'd like to admit. This wasn't something he could dismiss as an epic prank or a huge misunderstanding. This was serious, she was his daughter.

Not only had he not known he had a child but it seems like she would be with him for the forseeable future. The letter made it clear that her mother could not properly care for her ('I fear by keeping her, she will lose the childhood she was meant to have.'). And Karl couldn't just leave her to the foster care system, that seemed like the cowardly way out. She was blood and he now had a responsibility as a father that he had relinquished for 3 years. But what did he know about raising a child?

Correction: Nothing. He knew nothing.

She was probably hungry or thirsty but how would he know that. His mom could always tell when he needed something even when he tried to keep it from her. Was that an instinct she had when he was born? Did he have it? Nonetheless, it was a good while past dinner and if he had to guess, she hadn't eaten.

"Uh, Charlotte." At the mention of her name, she turned her head from the TV toward him. Those eyes punched him in the gut and stole his breath. He swallowed in an attempt to maintain his composure.

"Are you hungry or something? I don't really know what kids eat but, I have food. We could always order in too. That's an option." He stopped himself before he could keep talking and probably mess up the situation even more. She looked at him wide eyed, as though pondering how she should answer.

She had overheard her mom briefly tell her that she was going away for a little bit. Mommy looked scared and sad, she didn't smile like she used to. She could tell she wouldn't see her for a long time. It made her sad but also happy because she loved her mommy but not the boyfriend. This man was tall and didn't smell funny and smiled to her. She didn't really know him but he didn't look mean.

Finally, with a slight nod Charlotte jumped off the couch and crossed the kitchen toward his front. Those same eyes gazed at his and he only just realized that she hadn't said a word since they met. Also that their was about a 4 foot height difference. He held out his arms, moving to pick her up when she started back in fear. Arms wrapped themselves around her small body and he heard a small whimper escape. Great the first sound he gets from her and it's of fear. But at the same time he felt a flicker of anger because what child doesn't like to be picked up and has a physical reaction from an offer. However, at the moment, his priority was Charlotte, his daughter (It still felt weird). He tried to think back to those particularly nice teachers, who were able to calm anyone down with just a word. 7th grade, , was the first that came to mind. Her voice was gentle and slow. He had found it extremely annoying when he was in her class but now he realized she was onto something. Karl did his best to summon that softness as he looked into the frightened face of his daughter.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to put you on the counter so you could see the fridge better." She seemed to comprehend his explanation. Her arms met back at her front and the fear was almost replaced. Almost. He thought it better to ask her permission before trying anything again.

"May I pick you up?"

She responded with putting her arms up for him to do so. Slightly encouraged, he placed her on the table in a swift motion, careful to be gentle. The 3 year old calmly criss crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. Now that that was out of the way.

"Okay food." He spent the next couple minutes going through everything he had, trying to get a positive response from her. She didn't say no to anything however, she merely shrugged her shoulders, but Karl didn't think that wasn't good enough. He wanted a smile or some show of approval. He would get frustrated (no he wouldn't) but he thought that this was just the Fink pickiness that she inherited. In that moment, he realized he was going about this all wrong. She was his daughter after all.

"How about this?" Reaching to the back of his cabinet, he pulled it a single box of Kraft Mac and cheese. It was something he kept when he was feeling nostalgic. But nonetheless it was his favorite food as a kid. Sure enough she nodded vigorously at the box, her brown pigtails bouncing with her. Finally, a smile.

"Looks like we have a winner." She put her hands to her mouth as though to conceal her laugh. It was adorable. "Would you like to help me?" Another nod. Okay this was better. He could do this. He was suddenly taken back to his childhood with his father.

His dad wasn't bad. Not even close. He just wasn't really present of course. Knowing that he was furthering science and going to where few have been gave Karl an insane sense of pride but he couldn't deny that sometimes he wished his dad was on the ground with him and his mom. Maybe that would have stopped the divorce. Or maybe it would have made it sooner. Karl didn't know and he didn't want to. But he would be here for his kid, even if it meant putting important things second. With his resolve strengthening, he turned his attention back to dinner.

They occupied their time preparing and talking. Well Karl was doing all the talking but he knew that she was listening. He talked about where they were, the city, some of the things they could do, and attempted to get to know her better. She was still as silent as ever but his game of 20 questions was fun for them both. The food was done before they knew it and he distributed between both of them. HE wondered if she would be able to eat with the spoon (he really didn't know kids) but she got the hang of it and ate what she could of the pasta quickly though not without mess. He laughed a bit and she smiled widely. Taking a paper towel he wet it, but paused before he made contact.

"Can I clean of the cheese on your mouth?" She nodded and came a bit closer for him to do so.

Bedtime came after that. He skipped a bath seeing as he had nothing for her to change into. He chose the second bedroom and introduced it to her. "This is gonna be your room. We'll decorate it with what you like soon. But this it." She went to the middle to look around a little more. Turning once over she looked back at him and smiled. "Glad you like it. Time for bed though." He helped her remove her jacket, shoes, and socks. When her attempts to get onto the high bed were fruitless, she turned to him and stuck her arms out. Progress. He tucked her in and for the first time thought that maybe this wouldn't completely be a mess.

As he walked out of her room, he lay out a deep sigh. Time to make the call.

"Mom?"


End file.
